Insurence Plan
by Chirusa
Summary: A Yaoi Fic... And it's based on a conversation me and a friend had. It's kinda sad. There is depression, death, and slicing.Oh and of cource... possible Lemon.
1. Leave me to my pain

Warning...This is a Yaoi. even if there is no lemon!  
  
Yaoi is malexmale love...soo if u don't like it you gonna haveta go! I don't want eny thick headed homophobes IMin or e-mailing me flamin or complainin! Or reviewing retarded reviews...like some of the ones i'v already gotten...like  
  
Chirusa,   
  
  
  
The following review has been submitted to: Insurence Plan Chapter: 1  
  
  
  
From: trogdor(BrandonTerry63@netscape.net)  
  
You need to get a grip on reality and you're whiny.rnAnd just for today, your  
  
garb looks like crap and you hit too hard  
  
You stink at writing fanfics you  
  
fruity burito. You sick twisted terd.  
  
.... i didn't get it either...^-^ but it made me laugh!  
  
now enjoy the ficcy....  
  
Insurance Plan  
  
The wind howled in the full moon night. Trees rustled and fell. No life seemed to in habit this scene.   
  
Several miles away in a large cabin was another story.  
  
Vegeta prince of an almost dead race sat in a dark room. No light could penetrate his dark feelings. He sat on the bed faced away from the wall, facing the window with the tightly closed drapes. His mind fought with it's self in a disorienting swirl of demented torment. His mind screamed and fought ~ "Should I? …" "Why?!" ~ His tail thrashed as his thought….  
  
Downstairs it was calm and warm. The only sound audible was the sound of the fire crackling and the wind brushing the windows. Watching the fire was none other then the gentle Goku, he waited for his 'friend' to come out of the room. The red flames reflected off his onyx eyes as the thought, a battle in his own mind, although much different from his counterpart. ~ Why is he doing this?… why can't he just stop.~  
  
No one but Goku knew the torment and turn oil that went in Vegeta's mind. NO one was completely aware of how any of them felt, and no one was completely prepared for what was going to happen.   
  
Disclaimer: I do now own DBZ…. Happy? 


	2. What a beatiful thing to cause so much p...

He sat in the living room, staring at the flames, He was frowning.His tail slaping the couch  
  
i can hear the windows being banged on by the wind and branches. i can hear the crackling of the red and yellow flames. but i don't care! At the moment i'm just thinking, engulfed by a decision. I don't know what to do about vegeta. He has been doing this for several months now. No one but me knew. No one really care, his son was suspecting somthing...gugh! how can i tell trunks, how cani tell him is proud arrogent strong father was cousing himself physical pain? How can i tell hi8m that vegeta is curled in on himself inthe dark crying, bleeding.   
  
I could not tell him, i could fix vegeta before, then tell the boy... or have vegeta tell him. I want to help vegeta, it hurts me to se him bleed, cry...think he is alone. I won't let him!   
  
The saiyan began to cry silently. the tears glimmered as they fell down his cheeks. He blinked them away, And stood up. He walked silently to the stairs and beganto climb them, his right hand on the railing...his sencitive ears could hear an almost inadible sniffle. each time he heard a sound from the second door on the left he would flinch, a tearing pain would always follow. He didn't know that he had a bond with the prince...and neither did the prince. the bond they shared made them unwillingly and unknowingly feel the others emotions. Which was in a way the reason for vegeta's pain. although goku seemed like he had an unlimited amount of bliss, it was a front, hiding his agony and pain. it seemed the prince felt this as well as his own, but not knowing of the bond he shared with the other. He figured it was all his own pain. so he did the things he did to escape it--  
  
Goku had reached the door and put his hand on the knob... but ubruptly stopped... he could smell blood...with a snarl he turned the nob and charged in.  
  
"Vegeta!" he hissed! slamming the door... his face was stern and his hair began to flicker gold. Vegeta did not move however, his back was turned to the angered saiyan. His legs drawn up to his chest, tail wrapps around himself protectivly, arms around his leggs, and head burried in his knees. "Vegeta?" he said softer, moving smoothly to the bed where vegeta was laying. an inch away he stoped and stared. on the counter was a dagger.  
  
It was beutiful, the handle carved bone, it shimmerd in the moonlight. Jems, and silver swirled metals gaces it's markings... the blade formed to look like a jagged silver flame. Blood still on it's metal serface gave it a primal look, adding to it's beuty.   
  
Goku frowned and picked the dagger up and looked at it. His now green eyes fixated on the crimson liquid. He snarled again and looked up at the small saiyan on the bed. He knew what he would do to make vegeta stop....   
  
Well another chapter! and i'm definitely gonna add more.. of cource. ^-^ i think this is comin along nicely...R&R!   
  
and i know my spellin sux!  
  
Dislcaimer: I don't own dbz! 


End file.
